A Frozen Fairy Tail
by Coolergrunt
Summary: An accident occurs at the guild and forces Natsu to grow up.


Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does so **I OWN NOTHING**.

* * *

It was a clear day in Magnolia as Natsu walks into the guild. He looks around and sighs as he realizes that nothing has changed in the three long days that he was gone to the council meeting about the total amount of guilds around the country of Fiore. He walks over to an empty bar passing all of his frozen guildmates and goes around to sit on a frozen wooden stool while looking over the guildhall. He feels even sadder as he remembers how it happened.

 **Flashback 3 Years Ago(Mid-afternoon)**

"Guys! I found us a great job for us to do. It's 200,000 jewel and all we have to do is break the curse on this paper." Exclaims Grey excitedly.

"Really now. I must admit, we should do this job because it's easy money. Although we should do this job away from the guild, it clearly says that its cursed." Says Erza surprised.

"Well… atleast you guys learned from last time…" States Master Makarov amusedly.

"Well too bad Erza. I can handle whatever magic it is anyways." Said Grey as he pushes his magic into the flyer.

The guildhall immediately gets colder as Grey's magic activates and everyone watches as it gets really bright over by Grey and Erza. After a few moments the light gets even brighter as Grey's magic and the flyer's magic begin to merge and ice shoots out of the flyer and starts to cover all of the stunned guild and its members.

"What the hell?" Yells Gajeel as he gets up and tries to shield Levy from the attacking ice. Along with several others following suite.

Natsu shoots out of his seat and tries to advance towards the flyer activating his magic. As he gets closer the flyer. It gives off a burst of magical energy and throws Erza, Grey, and Natsu back. Natsu immediately tries to get back up and see something that he couldn't believe that could happen. People were shouting in terror as they were being frozen solid from the ground up and Natsu was so shocked that he couldn't get up and stop them from freezing solid.

"GOD DAMMIT" Shouts Natsu as he watches the last guildmember look at him for help and get encased in ice. He runs over to Happy and tries to use his fire to melt the ice.

"Why…? Why…? Why doesn't it work? Shouldn't I be able to melt whatever the Ice-Prick can make? RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

When Natsu manages to calm down for a moment he looks around the guildhall to see that the whole inside of the building was covered in a thick layer of light and dark ice. He starts to tear up after how unfair life was to him today. For the remainder of the day, only the anguished cries of a dragonslayer could be heard.

 **Flashback End**

As he's looking back through his memories of that fateful day. He fails to notice his friend Doranbolt entering from the front door. Natsu snaps out of his thoughts when Doranbolt sits across from Natsu and softly says.

"It's been about 3 years… Maybe you should move on…"

"I will not do such a thing. They would never give up on me, if I was the one trapped in ice and they weren't." Natsu shoots back and slams his hands on the bar in anger.

"Well they aren't here right now, so you wouldn't know that for sure… and anyway I don't think you can endure much more of the heartache as it is that seems to grow whenever you enter here."

"I would really like to come in here one day and see some sort of progress of them breaking out of their prisons. Also, I don't think I can endure much more pain either. This kind of thing pulls at your heart in ways you wouldn't believe."

"I wouldn't know about that, but atleast you haven't been just sitting here, doing nothing for these last few years."

"Yeah, they would kick my ass if I just sat here and did nothing while they were in their states." Says Natsu

Doranbolt turns around and looks around the guild and says in a soft voice. "The other guilds took this better than what was expected after they all, they were very close to Fairy Tail…"

 **Flashback**

'Breaking News!' is what Chelia first saw when she went to go buy a copy of the 'Sorcerer Weekly' magazine. She reads the front cover and says "Oh No! Something must have happened!" She heads toward the Lamia Scale Guildhall in a dead sprint to tell her guild of the big news.

 **Lamia Guildhall**

Lyon, Sherry, and Yuka are sitting around a table talking about a short mission they are going to take to get back before the Fantasia Festival in Magnolia.

"EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT!" Shouts Chelia panicked

"Hmm?" Lyon lazily replies

"Fairy Tail cancelled the Fantasia Festival!"

"WHAT?" The guild shouts together

 _'Something big must have happened to cancel an event as big as the Fantasia Festival.'_ Jura thinks to himself as he goes down to the ground floor of his guild. "Lyon. You, Sherry and Chelia, will be going to Magnolia to go talk with Master Makarov.

 **Flashback End**

"Yeah… that day was still really scary though…" Natsu says with a shiver.

 **Flashback**

As the members of Lamia get off of the train. As they are walking to the exit of the Train Station they run into Kagura and Millianna of Mermaid Heel.

"Hello girls, what are you doing here?" Lyon asks confused. As the Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel members begin walking over towards the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"What does it look like we are here for? Fairy Tail cancelled the Fantasia Festival and we wanted to know why." Kagura snaps.

"Hey… there is no need to be angry right now, is there?" Sherry questions.

"Oh whatever, let's just get over there." Kagura replies

As the group arrives in front of the guild they notice that there isn't a sound from the normally partying guildhall. They all look at each other with concern and decide to go in and then they see a blinding light. As soon as the blinding light disappears, they look into the guildhall with shock. Everything they see is covered in ice.

"Woah… what happened here?" Millianna asked shocked.

"Well looks to me like Grey had a temper-tantrum and froze everything in ice." Lyon jokes.

"If only that was true…" A voice up above states.

When the Mermaids and Lamia look up to see Rouge and Minerva leaning over the rail. This surprises them because they didn't feel their presences at all. After they get over their shock over their appearance, Chelia asks two very simple questions.

"Why is everything frozen and did anyone manage to escape the ice?"

"Yeah, Natsu was the only one able to escape it… however we can't get the reason out of him about how everyone is trapped in ice." Rouge responds dejectedly.

"Couldn't Natsu just melt the ice off of everybody?"

"Do you think that he hasn't tried? He's tried everything he could so far. He's afraid to go full power though because some of the sculptures might get cracked from the pressure."

"Who's with him now? I would have to assume that he's still here." Lyon questions.

"Master Sting and Yukino are with him in the infirmary. They aren't letting him out until he calms down." Minerva says quietly

"How long has he been in there?"

"Two days."

Everyone nods in acceptance as they realize that if he could fight his way out he would but since he could destroy the guildhall and quite possibly his family. He was stuck inside until they decided to let him go.

"Could we go see him?" Millianna asks hopefully.

"If you want to see him then come, I'm heading that way anyways." Rouge replies.

The group heads up the stairs and turns to look over the guild with sad eyes. They slowly follow Rouge to the guild's infirmary. Before they enter the door, Rouge turns and looks over at Minerva still leaning over the railing.

"You coming…?" He asks softly

"No."

"Very well m'lady"

He opens the door and quietly ushers them in. They stop and look at the sad sight of Natsu sitting there with a blank look in his eyes. He looks at them and then he looks back at the wall.

"Rouge, why did you bring them in here? He's not in any condition to see anybody." Sting questions Rouge with a glare.

"Well for starters, the country now knows something happened. They are here because they read that the Fantasia festival is not happening this year." Rouge replies

"Shit, I thought that we would have head more time than this." Sting turns and kneels before Natsu "Look Natsu we can't say much to help you but you got to carry on man. You need to keep them in your heart and continue on for them. I'm not saying you should forget them but you also need to make a living for yourself. Get stronger so you can rub it in that Ice prick's face. Show everyone that you are strong. Also do it so you can protect your family. I know that it will make them proud to know that even at your lowest you continued on."

Natsu slowly looks up with a look of hope in his eyes and whispers. "Really? I will make them proud if I can stand up and continue on?

Sting and Rouge flash smiles at him and Natsu starts laughing and looks around with slight tears in his eyes. "Haha, I've been sitting here feeling bad for myself and not thinking about what they would think for a second. Well that's changing right now. From now on I will continue for their sakes not mine… thanks you guys" He looks at the Sabertooth mages.

 **Flashback End**

"I wonder what would have happened if I had let that stop me. How different would I be now?" Natsu inquires.

"Well… who knows how you would have turned out, but right now I got to get back to work. I'll see you later." Doranbolt calls over his shoulder as he walks out the front doors to leave.

"Well seeing as I have nothing else to do I guess I'll call it a night as well…"

 **Next Morning**

He sighs again as he walks into the guild knowing that nothing has changed from the night before. He sits back at the bar and looks straight into Wendy's eyes. Once again sighing to himself he gets up and walks over to her and rubs his hand on her head. Only for his eyes to shoot open in alarm! On his hand there is a small patch the of water he gathered from her head. He starts to tear up in relief when he walks over to Carla and Happy and feels some of the cold water on their heads.

"I-I-I-I-I can't believe it, they're melting… finally after all of this time. Natsu exclaims in a shaky voice. He goes to all of the other statues and finds that they are melting too.

"Well now that they are showing signs of melting, I am not leaving the guildhall unless it's to go get some supplies." He says determinedly. "Well actually, I guess I can do a little training behind the guild but first, out to buy some blankets to warm them up after they melt out..

He exits the guildhall and goes into the market area of Magnolia and goes to a clothing store and asks the old lady running the store for some blankets. After he buys the blankets he thanks the lady and heads back to the guild and checks back on the statues of his family.

"Good, they are melting faster, which must mean that the curse is starting to wear off. It also means that they will be coming back to me in a little while." He states excitedly while bouncing up and down.

"Well, I might as well go train for a few hours. Because they aren't going anywhere soon."

 **Next Day**

Natsu wakes up and raises his head off of the bar that he fell asleep on. He slowly looks around the guildhall. While turning his head he notices something odd. He shakes his head to clear the sleep from it and it's still there… a puddle around everyone's feet and the more shocking part he's able to see different colors of hair through the ice.

Natsu shoots up and walks over to the statue of Erza. He can clearly see her red hair and the expression of shock on her face. He goes over to Lisanna's statue and sees her white hair. He looks around the guildhall at other statues and gets similar results.

"Well at this rate they'll be melted by tonight. That's not good. My plan was just getting to the good part." A voice says from the doorway.

Natsu looks and sees a group of people at the entrance of the guild. "You better tell me what you mean by that…" He threatens

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mighty 'Salamander' how come you didn't get covered in ice? The leader asks confused.

"Why does that concern you?"

"You see, my client wants these fairies dead, but they're not… you see my problem?

"I'm not going to let you destroy them if that's what you're thinking."

"Don't think you have a choice, boy. Men destroy this place! The leader shouts.

"Oh no you don't **Fire Dragon's: Roar** " Natsu fires back.

The attack takes the men by surprise and knocks out about seven of the opposing men and knocks the rest down.

The leader grunts in anger and shouts **"Ice Spirit's: Wail"**

Natsu grits his teeth from the pain his ears are in and springs forward through the air with his hand stretched out in a spiral motion. " **Fire Dragons: Fang Thrust** "

 **"Ice Spirit's: Shield Manifestation"**

A bunch of soldiers' rush forward to attack Natsu and he ducks. He slams his palms to the ground and shouts " **Fire Dragon's: Eruption** " as fire shoots out of the floor.

The group is easily defeated except for the boss who has burns covering his whole body. "Tsk, I knew I should have gotten better men." He says dismissingly

"Well time for some new tricks" Natsu thinks to himself with a grin. " **Fire Make: Clones** " as 3 clones appear.

"What the hell? I thought that you only knew dragon slayer magic!" The leader yells scared.

" **Fire Make: Unrelenting Wall"** he and the clones lift their hands up and then pushes their hands and the wall forward into the opponent.

" **Ice Spirit's Body Manifestation: Defense Form"** The leader shouts as sky blue colored ice armor encases his body and begins to look like a knight.

 **"Fire Dragon's: Roar!"** 4 roars of condensed streams of fire shoot through the wall and hits the armor head-on and knocks the man backwards until he gets hit by the wall and gets knocked out.

Natsu looks back at his friends and sighs with relief that none of them got hit by an attack. He makes some more clones and has them take the attackers to a nearby Rune Knight outpost. Natsu then decides to go and do some of the guild's paperwork that has accumulated due to his job as 'guildmaster', which he plans to hand straight back to Makarov, now slightly understanding the older man's pain.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Well. This is the end of my first chapter. Please give a review as writing is not really my specialty.


End file.
